I'll Be Waiting For You Mi Amor
by Six Cubes Of Maple
Summary: Three years ago in Italy, Lovino and Feliciano's father was murdered with the killer only leaving behind a message of "I'll be waiting for you Lovino, mi amor." Now, they live in a city in America with their grandfather. What does a boy, named Antonio, who hanged himself nearly 50 years ago in the outskirts of this city, have anything to do with this?
1. The Boy Who Hanged Himself

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to HideKaz Himaruya.**

**Translations at bottom**

* * *

My life used to be so perfect. Living in Rome, the heart of Italy with my little brother and our father.

My fratellino and I used to play in the garden of our huge mansion every time the weather was nice out. There was a single apple tree in the middle of the garden, surrounded by all sorts of vibrant flowers and shrubs. Hanging from a branch of the tree was a swing. Fratellino loved being on swings so Papa built it just for him. I loved swings too but I never went on the swing that hanged from our apple tree because I was the big brother and I wanted my fratellino to enjoy the swing for himself. He never asked if I liked swings or not, but seeing that I never sat on the in the garden, fratellino assumed that I wasn't one for playing with them.

But one day when I was 14 and fratellino was 13, he became terrified of swings and that was also the day I started to detest them.

We were walking home from school that day while eating gelato. When we were about two blocks away, we heard a commotion and there were police cars parked in front of our lawn. The gelato that was in our hands dropped to the ground and we ran towards our house. We ran past the policemen that were yelling at us and went to the our beloved garden.

In front of us was the most grotesque scene fratellino and I have ever seen.

There lay our Papa, sitting against the apple tree, lifeless. His stomach was cut open, his guts spilled, wounds all over his body and there was blood splattered everywhere. On the grass, painted over the beautiful flowers, and smeared about the trunk of the tree behind him. It was also hard to notice that his head wasn't attached to his cold body like it should've been.

It was sitting on the swing that fratellino played on ever so often.

But instead of screaming, I gasped instead when I lost my voice as my eyes landed on the middle of the tree trunk. There was a message written in Papa's blood.

_I'll be waiting for you Lovino_

_Mi Amor_

I was pulled out of my shock when I heard my fratellino scream and heard his body collapse next to mine.

My memories after that are not so clear. My body felt light like a feather and my mind felt blank and empty. My chest felt heavy and breathing was difficult. My heart hurt and yet I felt no tears slip past my eyes. It didn't feel like Papa was dead but reality hits hard.

Fast forward three years to present time and here I am, living in America with my now paranoid fratellino and our Nonno.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H

* * *

"Feliciano shut the fuck up!"

"Ve~ Why fratello? Aren't you excited? I can finally see Luddy again!"

"For fuck's sake Feli, just because you haven't seen that macho potato for a week doesn't you have to sing at the top of your lungs this early in public. Everyone's staring!"

"But I'm so happy fratello! I know it's only a week, but it felt like forever! Why do you hate Luddy anyways?"

"Look, I don't like him because I hate potatoes and Germans. Well, that's part of why I hate him, but the main reason is because he looks like that bastard who left you all those years ago and never came back like he promised."

For a split second, Feliciano eyes seem to be melancholy, but he quickly smiled and became cheerful again.

"Ve~ But something probably happened to him because I know he wouldn't leave me without a good reason, and plus, Ludwig definitely wouldn't do anything to hurt me!"

I sighed while Feliciano continued to hum. That blond boy that was Feliciano's first love when we were still in Italy. When he had to return to Germany, he promised Feliciano that he would return after four years but he never did. Feliciano would wait for him every year and cry. When we were told that we would be sent to America to live with nonno three years ago, he cried and begged to stay in Italy because he still wanted to wait for the kid. In the end however, we had no choice but to leave. I really hate that little blond boy. He made my fratellino cry and broke his heart. The potato bastard looks just him.

As we continued walking to school, we saw Alfred and Matthew ahead as they turn at the corner into sight.

"Ve~ Alfred! Matthew!"

They turned around as they heard Feliciano calling their names and frantically waving at them with both his hands in the air.

"Yo! Hey wassup dudes!"

"Good morning Feliciano. Bonjour Lovino."

They stopped walking and waited for us to catch up with them.

"So how was your spring break? Do anything exciting?" Alfred asked as we proceeded to walk to school.

"Ve~ I had a sleepover at Kiku's for 3 days and helped at the animal shelter and cooked pasta and ate a lot of pasta too! Ve~!"

"Ah, that's nice, eh. What about you Lovino, do anything interesting?" Matthew questioned while turning his attention to me.

"Not really. Just stayed home most of the time because I could finally enjoy peace for once without any bastards annoying me."

"Ahh, I see."

"What about you two?"

"Me and Mattie went to Canada to visit his half of the family. They were talking in French half the time and I had no idea what they were saying. I mean, we're in North America so can't people just stick to talking in American?"

Matthew sighed. "Alfred, it's 'Mattie and I' and also, there are people from all over the world here, so of course they are going to be speaking many different languages as well."

"Okay fine. But I still think using one language would be a lot easier on all of us... Oh hey look! YO ARTIE!"

Up a block, Arthur was screaming and trying to hit the annoying, perverted French bastard, Francis. They stopped fighting for a second and looked up as Alfred ran toward them and tackled Arthur into a hug.

"I missed ya so much Artie!" Alfred said as he started to rub his cheek against Arthur's.

"Get off me you bloody wanker!"

"Hey! How come Alfred here gets to hug you but I don't?"

Francis then threw himself on Arthur as well.

"Hey! Artie's mine! Get off him Francis!" Alfred screamed as he hugged Arthur closer.

"But Arthur loves me, isn't that right, mon amour?"

"Get the bloody hell off of me! I hate you both!"

"Aww, you don't really mean that do you Artie?" Alfred pouted.

_How the fuck does Arthur deal with two annoying ass, touchy bastards all the time? He's looks like he's about to suffocate between those two._

When we were just outside the school gates, the two finally detached themselves from the Brit. Then guess who we ran into? That's right. Two fucking potatoes. Not even one, but both Germans.

"Kesesese! Do not despair everyone! The Awesome Gilbert Beilschidmt is back from visiting family with mein kleiner bruder in Germany!" The albino flashed us a smile before going off about how "awesome" he was and how we wouldn't have to "worry about not getting enough awesome anymore."

Suddenly, Feliciano ran to the blond potato and practically hugs the shit out of him while his mouth went off a mile per minute about how much he missed the damn bastard.

Just as I was about to yell at that fucker to stop touching my innocent fratellino and go suck some potato balls, I heard another voice greet me.

"Like, hey Lovino!"

Turning my head to the right from where I heard the voice, stood Feliks and Toris.

"Hello Lovino" the Lithuanian greeted as well.

"Oh hey."

"We haven't seen each other for like, a week and all I get is a dull 'hey'? Can't you at least seem at least like, a little excited?"

"Yea well you just walked in on me one second away from tearing that potato bastard's vital regions off to make sure he wouldn't be able to corrupt my fratellino."

"Like, overprotective much? Give your braciszek a little freedom to enjoy himself."

I scoffed. "If I tell that to Feliciano he'll just take it as permission to let that potato taint his innocence."

I turned back in the direction where Feliciano is undoubtedly clinging to that German. Except, they're gone.

"Those fucking bastards! Where the hell did they go!?"

"Calm yourself Lovino. They're probably just like, sucking face inside school."

That German eating potato is going to fucking get it when I find him!

As we walked into the school, I separated from Feliks and Toris to get my textbook from my locker. After getting my textbook, I went my way to first period class. However, I ran into someone in the hallway.

"Moi moi! Hyvää huomenta Lovino!"

"Morn'ng"

"Morning Tino. Berwald" I replied.

"Did you hear Lovino? About what happened over spring break to a freshman kid?" Tino asked.

"No. Not interested either in what happened to some fucking brat."

"Well," he continued. "I heard that he went to that house in the forest out of curiosity and he's been missing since."

"Oh really" I said, unamused.

There is a house in the outskirts of this city, in the forest. More like an abandoned mansion. Nobody has lived in that house for over half a century. From what I've heard, the son of the family last living there committed suicide. He went to the same high school as the one I'm in right now so everyone here already knows about this story. However, no one knows the actual reason why this high school boy hanged himself one night. Apparently, his parents were out for the night when his death occurred and discovered his corpse hanging from ceiling of his bedroom the next morning.

They felt anguish and wept over their lost son but had to move out of their home from fear when strange occurrences began to take place. Paranormal activities such as weird noises, moving objects and the like. The few families that tried to live in there afterward have all either died or went missing.

_The boy's name was __Antonio __Fernández__ Carriedo._

"Yeah. I wondered what happened to him... " Tino responded.

"Well I'll talk to you later. This is my class" I said we reached my first period classroom.

"Alright, bye Lovino!" Tino exclaimed as he and Berwald continued to their own classes.

I walked to the back of the class and sat down next to Alfred.

"Yooooo dude! Did ya hear yet? Some kid went into that haunted mansion and died!"

"He fucking went missing Alfred, they don't know if he's really dead or not."

"Same thing. He's probably dead anyways."

"What kind of a 'Hero' says something like that?" I asked as I began to search my bag for my notebook and a pen.

"Hey! I don't like the idea that he's dead either but it's haunted, therefore, the ghost of that boy that hanged himself is inside and killed the kid!" Alfred defended.

"Sure" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Is that suppose to be sarcasm?" Alfred questioned.

"Wow! You can fucking read the atmosphere for once! I'm so proud of you!"

"... That was sarcasm again right?"

I can see Alfred pouting from the corner of my eye as I place my notebook in front of me on the table. When I flip to the next clean page, there is a envelope inside with a tomato sticker in the front.

_The fuck? Who the hell put this here?_

Suddenly Alfred is leaning over in front of me and invading the shit out of my personal space.

"Yo dude, what is this? A love letter? You gotta let me see!"

Before I can even tell him to fuck off, he had already snatched the letter from me, teared it open, and began reading it.

"... What the hell?" He said, giving a surprised, confused _and was that a worried_ look.

I grabbed the letter back from him and read it to myself.

_I'm so lonely Lovino_

_Please visit me soon_

_You remember where I live right? That house in the forest_

_I have lots of tomatoes for us to share!_

_Don't worry though! If you can't make it here,_

_I'll visit you instead_

_I'm sure you'll be home this time instead of your father, si?_

_We can play and take a siesta like we used to!_

_...I'm so very lonely without you my Lovi_

_Mi Amor_

_ESTOY CANSADO DE ESPERAR_

* * *

**Translations: **

**fratellino: little brother**

**fratello: brother**

**mi amor: my love**

**nonno: grandfather**

**bonjour: hello**

**mon amour: my love**

**mein kleiner bruder: my little brother**

**braciszek: little brother**

**hyvää huomenta: good morning**

**estoy cansado de esperar: i'm tired of waiting**


	2. In The House Within The Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya.**

**Translations at bottom**

* * *

The letter which contained 11 lines.

The letter that sounded like a jolly invitation for a picnic in hell.

That's all it took to frighten me and make me want to hide underneath my blankets at home and never come out again. The words on this sheet of paper weren't threatening, but yet I wanted to burn it to crisps and pretend it ever existed. However, I felt myself unable to do anything as I kept staring at it, a million questions and thoughts running through my mind.

_Who the hell is this bastard? How fuck does he know I like tomatoes and siestas!? Wait... that's kind of obvious. Living in that house in the forest? No one even fucking lives there and nobody has for decades! The person who sent me this must have been the murderer from three years ago! Feliciano and I have never told anyone we met in America about that incident so it has to be him since he mentioned meeting Papa. He said that he's waiting for me just like the killer said. Did he fucking stalk Feli and I to America!? Oh my God, he said he's going to visit me if I don't visit him first! What if he kills Feliciano!? I don't want to lose anymore family! Feli and Nonno are all I have left. And what does he mean by 'like we used to'? I've never went to that house, let alone near that forest. I've always been scared of it. Like something might lure me in and trap me forever. But... if I don't go, then I'll put fratellino and nonno in danger just because one motherfucking crazy psychopathic serial killer is obsessed with me. I have to protect Feliciano and Nonno and make sure they're not hurt. What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!? What am I going to do!? What I am going to-_

"...ino? Lovino? Yo, are you okay? Answer me dude!"

Suddenly, I realized that Alfred is shaking me by the shoulders with a look of genuine concern on his face. This is the most serious I've ever seen him and I felt terrified.

"Uh, y-yeah... Totally fine" I lied. I actually felt scared shitless.

"Really? Then why are you shaking so much? And how do you know someone who 'lives in that haunted house'?" He questioned, looking at me suspiciously.

"Look, it was probably just Feliciano playing a prank on me." However, I knew that I couldn't have been him. Fratellino would never joke about stuff like this. Especially not when it concerns Papa. So the only other person who could've gave me this letter was the one who murdered Papa.

"But Feliciano doesn't look like a mischievous person who would pranks on others" Alfred stated.

"Then maybe it was another asshole!"

"Like who!?" Alfred was starting to look irritated, but I knew that he was probably really worried. I can't tell him about Papa's death though or of anything that happened on that day three years ago. I can't have him in danger either.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know!?"

Alfred sighed and lifted his hands off my shoulders. "Lovino, please just tell me. I'm concerned about you. "

"It's none of your business" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"None of my business!? Lovino, I'm your friend and I wanna help you."

"To be 'The Hero' right?"

I know that I'm probably being a jerk to him right now, but I just don't want to threaten his safety.

"You think I'm doing all this to be 'The Hero'? Sure I wanna save people in danger but you're a good friend of mine and I really care about you. I-"

"大家给我闭嘴！上课了！" yelled Mr. Wang as he entered the chaotic classroom.

Alfred glanced up with an irked look before taking out his own notebook and getting ready for the lesson.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H

* * *

Since Alfred was sitting next to me, after the class was over, I ignored him and I hurriedly shoved everything on my desk into my bag before rushing out. In all of my other classes, I was lost in thought about what to do with the letter and all. When it was finally lunch time, I went to the cafeteria and I sat down between Feliciano and Matthew along our regular circle of friends. This included the burger bastard Alfred, the Japanese bastard Kiku, the vampire bastard Vladimir, the Bulgarian bastard Aleksander, the scone bastard Arthur, the French bastard Francis, the Albanian bastard Gilbert and the potato bastard Ludwig. Everyone else had lunch at a different period.

"Uhhhhhggg... Kiku, you need to tell your brother to stop giving us so much homework and tell him to stop randomly using Chinese in the middle of the lesson while you're at it" Aleksander groaned as he laid his head down on the table.

"Ahhh, すみません, he is really strict so he probably won't listen if I asked him" Kiku replied politely.

"Uhhhhhg..."

"Haha! It's okay Aleks, you're hardworking so you can just learn Chinese by tomorrow!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"I don't like doing work though, and I'm pretty sure I can't learn Mandarin in one day."

"Kesesesese! Why is everyone so depressed? If you guys want some beer, I have some in my bag."

"Ve~ You brought beer to school?"

"Of course!"

"Bruder, please don't bring beer to school" potato bastard said as he rubbed his head.

"Why? Beer is awesome! And Birdie" he stated while pointing finger at Matthew.

"E-eh?"

"Today. After school. You. Me. My house."

"M-maple!?" Matthew looked so flustered right now.

"Hey! What are ya gonna do to my baby brother!?"

"Chill down Alfred! I just want Birdie to cook me some pancakes. Haven't ate any in a week. So unawesome."

"Fine. But if I find out you did anything to my brother, then considered yourself dead" Alfred stated while giving Gilbert a warning glare.

"Ah, by the way Lovino," Alfred added afterward.

All the eyes on the table turned to me and I just hope Alfred wasn't going to mention anything about the creepy letter from earlier. But of course fate seems to hate me just like always.

"I didn't tell anyone about earlier and I'm assuming you haven't either right?"

"Ve~ Fratello, did something happen?"

"Nothing Feli" I replied a bit to too quickly.

"If something is bothering you Lovino-kun, please share it with us" Kiku offered.

"Yea. If you encountered another one of my fellow vampires then I can tell them to back off!"

"Vlad... you're not a vampire."

"Aleeeeeks, can't we just pretend that I am because everyone else thinks so" Vladimir whined.

"You should really tell them" Alfred said. "And don't say it's a prank because you obviously know something from your reaction in class earlier. If it was just a joke you would've threw it away while cursing the person who did it."

Damn Alfred for being observant when he wants to.

"Like I said, nothing happened. It's not important."

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H

* * *

When all of my classes were over and I got home from the chess club, I only joined because there are only 5 other people in it, Feliciano was already home and I could hear him singing while cooking pasta in the kitchen. I took off my shoes and went upstairs to my bedroom. After grabbing the letter, I stared at it more. I had already decided what I should do earlier in school.

_I'm going to go to that house after Feliciano and Nonno fall asleep later and get back before dawn. I know it's stupid to go waltzing straight to the killer, but if I don't then he's going to come to our house instead... But is this the right choice? If I tell the police they won't start an investigation just because of one note that they'll probably consider a joke._

I stashed the letter away under my pillow and walked back down to the kitchen. Feliciano was still singing and didn't notice that I was home yet.

"Ciao Feli."

"Huh? Oh, Fratello you're home!" he said while turning back to spot me sitting down by the dinner table.

"Yea"

He turned around again to get to bowls and forks before serving the pasta and sitting across from me. Feliciano makes the best pasta.

_I'm sure going to miss it... Wait, what the fuck are you thinking Lovino!? Stop acting like you're going to die tonight! You're just going to settle things down with this stalking tomato bastard! I'm sure by tomorrow, you'll be in school trying not to punch any of those annoying bastards from school in the face... Hopefully..._

I stopped thinking when I noticed that Feliciano was talking this whole time.

"...nd then, Heracles let me play with his cats and they were so fluffy. But one of them kept licking my face and it really hurt! After that, Kiku said he's going to bring some mochi and pocky for all of us to share tomorrow. Let's see, what else... Ah! Ludwig also let me hug him for more than 5 seconds in public today and-"

"Fratellino, questa pasta è deliziosa."

"Ve~ Grazie fratello."

Feliciano continued to rant on about random things that happened in his life today. How he doesn't run out of topics to talk about, I have no idea, but luckily, he didn't mention anything that happened during lunch.

After I helped Feliciano clean the dishes, I went back up to my room. I finished my homework and surfed the web all the while feeling anxious about what might happen tonight.

_What if this guy kills me just like he did to Papa? But he won't right? Not after years of being obsessed right? If he really wanted to kill me then he could've before today, so he probably won't ...right?_

We ate dinner at 7 with Nonno and it was lights out at 10. At 11:00, I snuck out through the front door with only my phone, keys, bus pass, 10 dollars and a pocket knife. I didn't have to worry about waking up Feliciano or nonno because they are heavy sleepers.

I walked to the nearest bus stop and caught the bus at 11:13 to the outskirts of the city where the forest is. As I got on, I walked toward the back. To my surprise, I saw two of my classmates from school.

"The fuck are you two doing out so late?"

Sitting at the last double seat in the back was Emil and Leon. I don't talk to them too often because they're so goddamn awkward to talk to.

"We could ask you the same" Leon said with his usual poker face.

"Why the fuck would I tell you?" I said as I sat down in the single seat across from them.

"Then I don't see why _we _should tell you."

"Whatever... by the way, isn't Lukas going to worry about you?" I asked as I looked at Emil.

"He's out tonight at Matthias' place."

"Oh..."

You see by what I mean when I say awkward? How these two don't find _each other _awkward is beyond me. Must be an awkward people thing...

There was silence for the next half hour before they finally got off three stops before me. When I finally got off, I headed for the entrance of the forest. There was a trail here that lead to the house just like I've heard everyone say. It was close to midnight by now but I could still see because it was a cloudless night with the full moon shining. I walked on the trail while constantly glancing behind myself and at the trees by my side. This is scary shit okay?

After walking for what felt like forever, but was really 2 minutes, I finally spotted a house in a clearing. It wasn't huge like the one Feliciano, Papa and I lived back in Italy, but it was still larger than most homes. It was 3 stories tall and the structure of the building looked a bit old. Well, that's to be expected since no one is _supposed_ to be living in it.

I walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself. I knocked on the door three times and waited. After waiting for a full minute, I ran out of patience and began knocking even more.

Still no answer.

To my surprise, when I grabbed the doorknob, it was unlocked. I cautiously opened the door slowly. It made a loud creaking sound just like the ones in horror movies. I peered around and saw that there was a hallway to the right, left and front of me. The house was lit by candles hanging on the wall and the air was slightly chilly. The left and right corridor looks the same and I can see stairs in the hall in the front. I decided to stay on the first floor and headed right.

There were dusty old portraits on the wall and the hall was filled with vases of dead flowers on marble tables. The red rug I am walking on was dirty from years of dust collection and the diamond of the chandeliers above me doesn't shine like they're suppose to. There were cobwebs all over but yet, I could not see one other living organism. There had to be someone else here as well, most likely the psychotic tomato bastard, because who else could've lit these candles?

I continued to walk down forward while looking by all the portraits. Suddenly, one particular painting caught my eye. In it was a boy who looked to be about my age, maybe a year to two older. He had an tanned complexion and his messy brown locks actually suit him. He had a huge smile on his face that could rival Feliciano's and all in all, he looked quite handsome. Not that I would tell the bastard if I knew him, but what really drew me in were his eyes. His eyes were a bright emerald color and they seemed so happy and full of life. But yet at the same time, it seemed as if he could see straight into my soul and point out all of my dark secrets. They were so enchanting yet so unnerving.

I realized I that was mesmerized by the painting for quite a while now and snapped out of it. I continued to walk until I reached the end of the hall. There was a door to the left and a door in the front. I decided to keep going forward and opened the door. There was a staircase leading down to what I assumed to be the basement but I couldn't even see past the fifth step because there doesn't seem to be any candles down there. I closed the door and decided to try the door to my left. It opened to reveal the library. I walked towards the first bookshelf on the right and picked a book with a red spine. _113 Fairy Tales_. I opened the book and began to nonchalantly flip through the pages. There were all sorts of different fairy tales from all over the world along with pictures that went with each of them.

_TAP...TAP...TAP_

I tense up when I hear something that sounded like... footsteps? _Looks like I finally found the tomato bastard_. At least that's what I thought until I suddenly heard laughter and giggling. A _child's voice _laughing and giggling.

"CHIGIII-!"

I dropped the book and ran like hell out of the library and back to where the entrance is. Thank god for the Italian speed that all Italians had. That was definitely not the tomato bastard because what kind of guy giggles like a little girl? Well, maybe except for Feliciano but that's not the point. When I reached the entrance, I tried to open the door. Except, it was fucking locked. I could still hear whatever that thing is laughing and skipping after me.

There is no use trying to open the door because it obviously won't open no matter how much I want it to and I don't think I can break it down without any type of weapon. Instead I run into the hallway to my left and barge into the first door I see. I shut the door as fast as I can and lock it. I stare at the doorknob while listening closely to hear if that creepy giggling brat was going to find me or not. I can hear her stop walking in front of the door for about 15 seconds. I was fucking terrified because in those 15 seconds, she had stopped laughing and there was absolute silence. Then, she abruptly started to laughing again and continued to skip down the left corridor. I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath until the girl walked away. I sighed a breath of relief and waiting another 5 minutes until I was sure she was gone. Then I realized that this room smelled like... rotted meat or something and decided to turn around and explore the room.

Bad idea. Worst decision ever.

To my absolute horror, I was in a bathroom. Not bad right? Except, there was a fucking dead rotting corpse nailed to the wall with bugs and other critters crawling all over it. It was a male wearing the uniform from my school who was probably the one that went missing recently. His eyes were gauged out and replaced with buttons and his lips sewed shut together with a red string. There were knives and scissors sticking of his bloody body and in the sink I can see a jar full of water with two floating blue eyeballs. The mirror on the wall had a message written in what I assumed was his blood.

_No one is supposed to enter my house except for my precious little tomato_

"C-CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

I unlock the door and sprinted out as fast as I had sprinted in. I ran back to where the entrance is. The door was still locked so ran up the stairs in the front corridor.

_Who the fuck is his 'precious little tomato'?_

I'd really rather not be anyone's tomato but I'm wishing with all of my heart that I am his because I really am not in the mood to be brutally killed tonight.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I stop running and decide to take a breather for a minute because my heart is beating too much from all the horror and running I had just faced in the last 10 minutes.

_What the fuck time is it?_

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. However, my phone is dead.

_How the hell did my phone die!? It had 84% battery last time I checked before entering this mansion a little before midnight! It must be around an hour ago. Well, it felt like an hour ago..._

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and look at my surroundings, hoping there wouldn't be any more dead people hanging off walls. Luckily, there wasn't.

Now, should I head left or right? I decided to head left this time since I went right the first time. I walked past 5 different rooms with name plates on the doors of what was probably bedrooms before stopping in front of the sixth room.

_Antonio __Fernández__ Carriedo._

Out of pure curiosity, I decided to open this door. It was probably a stupid idea because anything could be in there. More corpses, a trap, or even the ghost of Antonio. But I couldn't help it. It felt almost like something possessed me to open this door, but at the same time it felt like my own curiosity. I didn't know.

When I opened the door this time, it was just a normal bedroom. Except, there was a rope hanging from the ceiling in the middle, but everything else was normal. I looked around and spotted a photo on the table to the right of the room. I picked it up and saw the same boy I had seen from the portrait on the first floor. Except this time, his eyes looked almost... sad. They were still a bright emerald green but they held a miserable feeling behind it. I placed the photo back on the table and concluded that this boy from portrait was Antonio before another photo next to it caught my eye. In it was a picture of Antonio laughing with his arms around two of his friends who were also smiling.

It was a photo of Antonio Fernández Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschidmt, and Francis Bonnefoy.

_But how is this possible!? Antonio was alive 50 years ago and I saw the Albanian and Perverted bastards this morning in school! They don't even know Antonio except for the story of how he died and this haunted house. How could they be in this photo looking as young as they do today when this was taken 50 years ago? They weren't even born back then yet! None of this makes any sense!_

I walked out of the room because it was really starting to creep the shit out of me. Just when I thought I might've found a normal room. I walked back to the stair case and looked down the right corridor. When I was about to walk toward it, I saw something move and grabbed out my pocket knife.

_Oh hell no. I did not just see something. It must have been my imagination trying to fuck with me._

Unfortunately, that was not the case for the first door on the right side of the hallway opened and a small creature sprang out and stood in the hallway and stared at me with glowing, dilated eyes.

"CHIGII-!"

It started to run to towards me and I realized it was a cat. When I thought it was going to pounce me and scratch the shit out of my face or something, it merely just ran past me and down the stairs to the first floor.

"Fucking cat scared the crap out of me. That fucker" I said to no one in particular since there was no one here. At least I think not. I put the knife back in my pocket, turned around and decided to head to the third floor to look for the tomato bastard since I didn't want to run into anymore evil cats randomly flying out from nowhere on this floor.

The third floor looked exactly like the second floor, except there was an extra room right in front of the stairs. Man, curiosity is going to be the death of me one day because I very stupidly made up my mind that this suspicious extra room was so very fascinating. I walked towards the door and saw that the name plate on it said my name.

_Lovino Vargas._

Okay, what the hell is my name doing on the door of a random room in a random house? _Whatever..._

To my surprise yet again, this room had nothing in it and it was lit by a light bulb. The walls were painted into the scenery of a garden on a bright sunny spring day. A garden surrounded by all sorts of vibrant flowers and shrubs with a single apple tree in the middle of the wall in front of me. On the tree was swing. This is our garden that fratellino and I played in all the time back in Italy before Papa died. It looked so real and I almost began to feel nostalgic. _Almost._

I say this because instead of seeing Feliciano and I in the garden, it was a painting of Antonio and I. We are sitting against the apple tree, laid back and relax. I looked like I was pouting at him while eating a tomato and he was smiling at me, eating his own tomato.

_What the fuck? I don't even know this bastard and there's a painting of me eating tomatoes with him?_

Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened.

_H-h-how is this possible!?_

Standing in front of me was a boy maybe a year or two older than me. He had a tanned complexion and messy brown locks. He was smiling happily at me and had bright, captivating emerald green eyes. The boy from the portrait. The boy that hanged himself in this house nearly half a century ago.

_Antonio __Fernández__ Carriedo._

However, despite his warm smile and sexy- I mean, annoying looks, he was covered in blood and was holding a tomato in his left hand.

"I was waiting for you Lovi! I've been waiting to see you again for all these past 50 years because I knew you'd come back for me! I've been so lonely Mi Amor..."

His smile faltered for a second and he looked down before looking back up and smiling manically at me.

_He's crazy. He's the one who killed Papa!_

"But you're here now! Let's play just like we used to Lovi!"

He started to move towards me with both his arms open _as if he's about to hug me._

"No... No! Stay away from me!"

That's when I fainted and my consciousness faded to black.

* * *

**Translations: **

**大家给我闭嘴！上课了！: Everyone shut up! Class is beginning!**

**すみません：I'm sorry**

**bruder: brother**

**questa pasta è deliziosa: This pasta is delicious**

**grazie: thank you**

**So uhhh... no, Lovino did not die... I can't kill him. And I decided to write a third chapter because some of you guys might be wondering about things like 'So what is Antonio exactly, a ghost?" or things like that I guess. At first this story was suppose to be somewhat like a urban legend where it kinda like leaves you hanging but I decided against it after I thought about it... So, I'm going to make a third chapter explaining about Antonio that hopefully will explain everything... It'll probably be posted this weekend, maybe... If not, then next week. I just started school, but I already have so much work, but I'll try my best to get chapter 3 done as soon as possible.**


	3. The Boy's Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya.**

**Translations at bottom**

* * *

_About 50 years ago..._

Antonio was a senior in high school. His family owned a huge business company and was rich. They lived in a mansion in a beautiful forest just a 30 minute drive away from the city, but they didn't own maids because they were a close-knit family. However, in school he tried to act like a normal person and not those snobby rich bastards. The only ones who knew of his wealth were his close friends. Said friends are Gilbert and Francis with whom he formed the infamous Bad Touch Trio with.

A few months ago, he had also finally gotten a certain feisty Italian to admit to liking him after 2 years of being in denial. He had been chasing after said Italian whose name was Lovino since the boy transferred here from Italy in his freshman year and when Antonio was a sophomore. He was the only other one besides Gilbert and Francis who knew of his family's fortune. But of course, fate yet again seems to hate people with normal happy lives.

One Friday night, he decided to hold a sleepover at his house because his parents had told him two days prior that they would be going out that night. He had invited Gilbert, Francis and Lovino. Gilbert and Francis immediately agreed but as for Lovino, it took some _convincing_.

They did what most high school boys would do their age. Well, maybe not _most_ would do, but they did what the _Bad Touch Trio_ would. Gilbert and Francis easily got some German beer and French wine and brought them over to Antonio's house so they could all get drunk. However, Lovino refused to touch anything offered by the two so instead, Antonio gave him Italian wine that was imported from Italy. He had ordered a large collection of different Italian wines a while back when he took Lovino to a date. Of course, he had reserved the restaurant he had brought Lovino to and had been able to get them wine even though they were under-aged by using the connections and money his family had.

So, they got drunk that night sitting on the floor of Antonio's room and everyone was having a great time. Even Lovino looked like he was enjoying himself, although without the alcohol in his system, he would surely be hiding it behind his usual scowl. Antonio was delighted that Lovino opened up to his true feelings even if it was just for one night. However, right around 12 in the morning, Lovino suddenly became serious and a terror filled his voice.

"H-hey bastard, did you hear that?"

"Hmm? Hear what Lovi?"

"It sounded like something crashing," Lovino said as he scooted closer to the Spaniard. He had always secretly been afraid that Antonio's huge mansion might be haunted but still came to visit occasionally because he always felt protected. This time however, it was nearly midnight, the tomato bastard was not fully sober, and he had a bad feeling.

"Mon ami, you are probably just hearing things~ Stop acting so scared. But if you are, my arms are always available~"

"Kesesesese! No worries! No one can get hurt when the Awesome Me is around! Aren't you all lucky that I give off an unlimited supply of awes-"

"Gilbert, silencio!"

"Hey! No interruptions when the Mr. Awesome is talking!"

"SSHH!"

Antonio listened carefully now that he got his two friends to stop blabbering. For a while, he heard nothing.

"Lovi, are you sure that you weren't jus-"

Suddenly he stopped talking when the found of footsteps could be heard from outside. It sounded like someone was walking on the stairs and began making their way down the hall towards Antonio's bedroom. Everyone in the room instantly sobered up and were frozen in fear.

Before they knew it, the footsteps stopped right in front if the room. There was silence for a minute before they heard a man's voice chuckle.

"Hello Antonio Carriedo. I know you're in there with your companions right now, aren't you?"

Just seconds before the door was knocked down, Gilbert had regained enough sense to stand up and step in front of Antonio, shortly followed by Francis. A man wearing a business suit and hat appeared and he looked like any regular person on a business trip, except he had no suitcase. In fact, it looked like he wasn't even carrying anything.

"Who the fuck are you, you arschloch!?" Gilbert demanded.

"Stay away from Antoine!"

Antonio recovered from the shock just as the man grabbed a knife from this left coat pocket and began to charge at Francis. Luckily, Francis had quick instincts and moved quickly to the left, right next to Gilbert who was standing in front of Antonio. However, his arm was grazed by the sharp blade and a small amount of blood began to flow down his arm, although the cut was not too deep. Francis made a pained grunt when the dagger had ripped between his flesh and moved his left arm to the injury.

"Francis!" Antonio and Gilbert both yelled at the same time as they began to worry about their wounded friend.

Lovino stood up and held the empty bottle of wine as a weapon. "Back off you bastard!"

"Lovi stay down!" Antonio moved towards Lovino and hugged him protectively.

To their surprise, the man lunged at Gilbert and Francis. Francis quickly moved back to the right while Gilbert moved to the left. He picked up a bottle of beer from the floor and charged towards the man. Suddenly, the man pulled a pistol from his back pocket and shot Gilbert straight through the head. His body fell to the floor with a thud a laid still. Lovino gasped, Antonio was in shock and Francis became enraged.

"Espèce de salaud! Comment osez-vous tuez Gilbert! Je vais te tuer!"

Francis grabbed a pair of scissors from Antonio's desk and made to attack the man.

"No! Francis don't!"

However, before Francis could even stop or strike the man, he was shot twice in the chest and blood began to pool under him as his body became lifeless.

"FRANCIS!" Antonio shouted as he clutched Lovino closer to him.

The man turned to the two remaining teens in the room. Lovino looked absolutely terrified while Antonio looked somewhat of a mix between rage, vengeance and pain.

"Now that those two are taken care of," the man said as he began to slowly smile maniacally, "it's time to kill you Carriedo." He raised his hand that held the pistol and aimed it towards Antonio.

Just as the man triggered the weapon, Antonio felt Lovino break free from his arms and stood in front of him. He gasped as his partner was shot in the stomach and caught him before he fell.

"LOVI!"

He kneeled down on the floor with Lovino in his arms while the Italian's breathing was quickening.

"Why did you do that Lovi!? Please don't die, you're going to be okay. I'm going to call the hospital so please hang in there Lovi." Antonio began to frantically search his pocket for his cell phone but stopped when Lovino's hand reached up to grab his arm.

"...I'm sorry Toni... I just... didn't want to see you die... selfish right?" Lovino withdrew his hand and laid it on his stomach where his blood was pouring out.

"Lovi... please... please don't die... don't leave me Lovino..." Tears began to stream down Antonio's face as he hugged Lovino closer to his chest.

"Why are you crying tomato bastard? I'm sure... we'll see each other again... sometime in the future... even if we have to wait for years... Ti amo Antonio..." Lovino's eyes began to slowly close as his breathing began to slow.

"Te amo Lovino..." Antonio whispered and laid a gentle kiss on Lovino's head one last time as he drew his last breath and his body became limp.

Antonio cried as his lover was drained of his life and turned towards the man who stood by watching the entire scene with the grin still plastered on his face. Antonio's expression was full of hatred, his usual carefree smile gone.

Who the fuck are you!? What do you want from me! If I'm the one you're after then why did you kill everyone! Why did you have to kill them!?" Antonio demanded as he carefully set Lovino's body down and stood up.

The man chuckled again. "You still don't understand Carriedo?" he asked. "I hate you. More specifically, your parents. Ever since they took all of my business away, I've been struggling. I had to sell almost all of my property away and my wife left me for another man. So, I've been planning my revenge. What is the one thing that your parents treasure the most?" The man slowly released his grip on his handgun and it fell to the floor besides him. He then charged towards the Spaniard.

Antonio felt a pair of hands around his neck and his windpipe being crushed. He tried to rip the hands off, but the man's grip was just too tight.

"You! You are the most important thing to your parents! So when I found out that they were going to be out tonight, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity for my revenge. Too bad you invited friends over but I can't have any witnesses now can I? Now die! Die!" The man began to cackle maliciously as Antonio began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen.

_Ahhh... So I'm going to die like this? I'm sorry Gilbert, Francis... Lovi... I just wish... that you guys didn't have to die because of me... It's all my fault... I'm sorry..._

Slowly, Antonio lost his consciousness.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H

* * *

"...onio... Antonio, wake up."

Antonio heard a voice calling his name but he didn't want to wake up. Did this voice belong to a male or female? He didn't know.

"Oi, Antonio, wake up!"

Who was calling for him? He didn't recognize this voice. Wait, where was he?

Antonio hesitantly cracked his eyes open and looked at his surroundings as he sat up. Except, there was nothing around him. Just black.

"Where I am?" he wandered aloud as he internally panicked.

"I see that you've finally woke up" the voice stated.

Antonio jumped and tried to find the source of the voice but there was nothing in the dark realm except for himself.

"Who are you?" he shouted back while getting up and standing on his feet.

"Who I am is not important. You are running out of time."

"Time?"

"Yes Antonio. Now choose."

"Choose? Choose what? What's going on?"

"Before you died Antonio, you made a wish."

Suddenly, all the memories of his last moments came back to him. The man. The deaths of his two best friends, Gilbert and Francis. The death of his precious Lovino. His death.

"Wait, so I'm... dead?"

"Yes, you are dead, but you have a choice. Do you want to continue to the afterlife and leave everything as is or do you want to make a wish?"

This was so confusing. What was the voice talking about?

"What do you mean 'make a wish'?"

"Well you see, you were the only one who was suppose to die. Your three friends were never meant to die but since you invited them over, they got dragged into this mess as well."

Antonio felt like he had just gotten stabbed in the heart with a knife. He was the one that killed them. If only he hadn't invited them over, they would still be living the life they were robbed of.

The voice continued. "Since you are responsible for their deaths and because of the wish you made moments before you died, you must decide what to make of the situation with this one wish you are granted. You can choose anything, but make sure to choose wisely."

He was allowed to correct his mistakes? Could he give the lives they deserved back to them?

"... I wish for them to be reborn again."

"I see. So that is your choice. Alright. Your friends will be reborn a few decades from now. They will live their lives as they would've and their personalities will be the same even if their surroundings will differ slightly. However, you will also be reborn because your life has had a huge impact on theirs, but your situation will be different.

"You will be reborn today. However, no one will be able to see you until your friends are reborn. Your body will also not age until your friends are the age they were when they died. You will also not be allowed to leave the place where your death occurred, which is your family's mansion. Everything else you do will be up to you. Now, are these conditions acceptable?"

Antonio didn't have to think twice before answering. All he wanted was for Gilbert, Francis and his tomato to live. Even if he was to be bound to his house until his next death.

"Yes."

"Very well. Your wish will be granted. The man who has killed you along with your companions will have made your death look like a suicide. I will also erase the memories of your three friends from history so that they will have a fresh plate to begin with when they are reborn."

Suddenly, the darkness around him turned into white and Antonio closed his eyes and used his arm in attempt to block the sudden invasion of the bright light.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H

* * *

Antonio's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself standing by the entrance of my bedroom. Just like the voice had told me, I found my "body" hanging from the ceiling. Well, I'm not sure if the body I'm in right now at this moment is my real body or if the one hanging there is. Oh well, doesn't matter. The voice also said they had "erased" Francis, Gilbert and Lovino so I guess that they didn't really die to other people in the world nor did they ever exist. Yet.

There was a small stream of sunlight seeping through the curtain covering the window. I looked that the clock hanging above my desk and it read 7:23 A.M. I decided to test if I could walk through walls and doors just like a ghost could in movies since I'm not visible anymore. I stand and face the wall besides my desk and walk straight head. Unfortunately, my face smacks right into the wall. Oh, so I can't walk through walls... okay then...

I laid on my bed and turned on my side to face the wall. I think about Lovino. I miss him so much already. Technically, I saw him about 7 and a half hour ago, but it felt like so long ago. I close my eyes and began to think of all the memories and time I had spent with him. The way he called me a bastard, the way his face would turn red like the tomatoes we both adored so much, his beautiful, rare smiles, his hazel eyes, that one curl that seems to defy the laws of this world, and just everything about him that makes him who he is. I kept thinking of Lovino that I hadn't even realized that I fell asleep.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H

* * *

When I woke up this time, it was from the sound of someone's scream. I sat up on my bed and looked at where all the source of the shriek came from. My mother and my father were standing at the doorway of my room. My mother had a hand over her mouth and began sobbing. My father looked shaken and stood next to my mother, looking like he was trying his hardest not to break down as well.

It really hurt me to see them hurting like that. Although the man said that he wanted revenge against my parents, I can't help but feel that it's all my fault. Probably because everyone else died because of me when they weren't supposed to.

My father put his arm around my mother and embraced her, trying to soothe her although he was feeling misery as well. I walked over to them but they obviously didn't notice me. When I tried to put an arm around my parents I found that I couldn't. My hand went straight through and I couldn't even feel anything. I desperately tried at grasp at least something but couldn't. I give up after a minute and lower my head and began to cry. My parents were so close yet so far. They were physically in front of me yet I could not get in contact with them.

After about 10 minutes, my mother's heaving sobbing were beginning to turn into small hiccups and I was calming down a bit as well.

"W-why Antonio? Weren't y-you happy? Finally got that I-Italian boy and we provided e-everything we could for you. Why?" She said as she started to wail again.

"I'm sorry Mami..." I replied back even if she couldn't hear it.

After a while, my parent called the police and they came over in the next 10 minutes. They didn't even examine my body and just quickly dismissed it as a suicide. For the next few weeks, they had a funeral for me and many relatives and friends from my school had came. I'd never thought I would ever have to attend my own funeral, but all I've got to say is that it felt... awkward and gloomy. Everyone's eyes looked dull and the atmosphere was just depressing. Everyone one was grieving over me but I was right here.

The weeks continued to pass and my parents would visit my grave my any chance they had. I wanted them to stop lamenting because I'm right here, but I couldn't.

Soon, I started to notice that strange things were happening. At first, they were only small things like an extra fork were all the silverware were kept or the pen was on the table when last night my father had put it in his pencil holder. Eventually, they became more noticeable like the television switching on at night or faucet left running. My parents told themselves that they were just forgettable and were handling stress from my death. However, I knew that on the inside, they both knew something was not right. I myself was starting to get scared from these weird events because I had no idea what was going on.

About five months after my funeral, these occurrences were starting to become outrageous. Things began to move right before our eyes and we would sometimes hear or see things that were not supposed to be there. My parents had had enough and eventually decided to move out. They decided to move to the other side of the countries and sold this house to another family. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stay with my parents even if they couldn't see me but I wanted to stay here and wait for Gilbert, Francis and Lovino. However, soon enough, I discovered that I didn't have to make a choice.

On the day they moved out from the house, I had tried to walk past the entrance door of the mansion. But some kind of force stopped me. That's odd because I was able to get out the past few months I've been dead. So, why now?

When my parents walked out to the door past me, I desperately tried to leave as well. I didn't want to be left behind, all by myself in this scary house. I was panicking as they packed all their belongs into the back of the car and drove off. After 5 minutes, I realized that it was futile and even if I could leave now, I'd have no idea how to get their new home. I turned around and walked backed up to my bedroom.

My parents had left some furniture like tables and chairs behind. They had also left behind all the portraits hanging on the walls and had requested to keep them up to the family they had sold it to. They said that they wanted to keep the house just like it used but didn't want to leave it uninhabited. Luckily, the family had respected my parents' desire and complied.

When I reached my bedroom, I laid down flat on my back stared at the ceiling. I tried to think of reasons for why I couldn't pass the entrance and after laying there for what felt like hours, but was really just half an hour, I remembered what the voice had said.

_You will also not be allowed to leave the place where your death occurred, which is your family's mansion._

Was that the reason why? But, I had been able to leave the house for my own funeral and when I went along with my parent to visit my own grave. Why did I suddenly become trapped today and not sooner? Was it because my parents left? I have no idea but even if I figured it out it wouldn't do anything to affect my current situation. Left alone by myself in a haunted house. I figured that it was probably haunted so that all the inhabitants here would get scared and move out, just like my parents. I'm going to be alone forever right? But, I would deal with it because everyone else is going to get a second chance.

Later that week, the new family had moved in. They explored the house, unpacked all their belongs, moved in some of their own furniture and settled down. They were a nice little family. A mother, father, two daughters and a son. However, after just one week, they too began to notice the strange events that occurred daily in this house.

A month later, they were all killed by the strange forces in this house and another new family moved in. But the process just repeated itself. It went on like this for about three more families before folks in this area and in the city next to here again to spread rumors that it was haunted, which really was the case.

I would think about Lovino every day. Sure I missed Francis and Gilbert terribly as well, but Lovino was my lover so it was a different feeling. It had been a little over a year now that I had died and the heartache I had gotten from all the loneliness and pain was getting unbearable.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H

* * *

About a decade had pasted now and I had mostly gotten used to the strange happenings in the house. It would still startle me sometimes but they became a daily thing after 10 years. During the years that pasted, there was never a day I went without thinking about Lovino and everything that happened on that night the four of us had died. Many other scenarios of what other things might've happened instead had ran through my mind along with many regrets. But, it never changed anything and it never will. I felt lonely here and 10 years of being by myself has been extremely melancholy. However, last week, something different had happened to me. I made a new friend!

_España._

My split personality. Sometimes he would communicate with me internally, but rarely. In fact, I had only talked to him twice, which was when he first appeared and yesterday. He had taken over my body the first time and explained some of the situation to me. Apparently, he was born from my despair that had built up over the past ten years. My desire to see Lovino and to embrace him again, but knowing for fact that I can't. He had said that he was just like me, with the same interests, but yet again, he wasn't because it was like two people sharing one body. He wasn't me but a different person. He was a darker person.

When España takes over my body, I can see everything through his eyes and communicate with him but I can't control any of his actions. When he took over yesterday, I was quite surprised when he walked out the front of the mansion. He had been fed up with being trapped in the house for the whole one week since he existed. I not entirely sure why he can walk through but I can't. But it was probably because we're two different people.

Since España has all of my memories from the past, he had decided to visit my grave. We took the bus without paying the fee since we can't be seen by others and got off an hour later. After spending quite a long time looking for my grave since it has been ten years, we had finally found it sometime around late afternoon just when the sky was beginning to become an orange hue. There had been dead flowers in front of the tombstone which was probably from the last time my parents had visited. He kicked the flowers off my grave and grumbled about how people shouldn't leave flowers because they don't last long when not planted and that they were ugly when withered. Leaving something more durable might've been more useful.

When we got back home later that night, I thought about Lovino as always. Thinking about mi tomate always seem to make time go by faster but yet I felt like I've been here for eternity already. I thought about how Lovino is a like a rose to me. He is beautiful and he had a personality like the thorns protecting the flower. But he was _my love._

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H.

* * *

It has been about three and a half decades now. I've been realizing that España is taking over more and more often now. Although, I don't really mind since I get really bored anyways and España can leave the mansion. However, his behavior is sometimes rude and evil. Okay, maybe almost all of the time. I'm sure that if he was a living person right now, he'd be one of those delinquents who go around looking for a fist fight. Luckily for me, this body can't see nor touch the living until Francis, Gilbert and Lovino are reborn.

However, that is about to change very soon.

I was painting a picture in the art room this morning like I usually did starting around 7 years since I've never been much of the artist but the boredom was killing me. When I ran out of canvases, España would usually take over and steal some for me since I couldn't do it myself. At first I felt really guilty but I really have nothing better to do so why not?

Anyways, I was painting a picture when I suddenly felt a sharp pain hit my head. I dropped my paintbrush and fell off the chair. The pain turned into the worst headache ever. I grabbed my head and curled up on the floor. My head felt like it was being ripped in half and the pain was unbearable. It had gotten so bad that I blacked out.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H.

* * *

When I awoke, I saw nothing. Just black. Then I heard a voice.

"Hello Antonio, it has been a long 35 or so years hasn't it?"

I sat up on more darkness and immediately recognized my current situation. I was in that dark realm with the voice that talked to me the day we had died. But just like last time, I was confused.

"What happened? What's going on?"

"The time has come."

"For what?"

"For your friends to be reborn."

My eyes widen at that statement and I feel excited and I think even a bit anxious.

"Really!? When?"

"Your friend Gilbert will be born a week from now on January 18th and Francis will be born later this year on July 14th."

Ahhh, so they have the same birthdays as before!

"As for your friend Lovino, he will be born next year on March 17th since you three are older than him by a year."

"I understand. Thank you very much." Although there was still a year before Lovino would be reborn, at least Francis and Gilbert will get their second chance of life starting this year. Also, I can finally be seen once Gilbert is born. Although I will still continue to not age for about another 17 years.

"This will be the last time I will talk to you. From here on, you're on your own. The choices are yours to make so please choose carefully."

"Alright. Thank you for everything!" I couldn't help but feel overjoyed. After 3 decades and a half of loitering around the same house and letting España doing whatever else he wanted, this was an enormous change. The thing I've been waiting for this whole time. The reason I chose to deal with all this misery, loneliness and guilt.

"Please take care."

With that said, I was blinded yet again by the sudden brightness just like last time.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H.

* * *

I woke up and realized that I was lying on the floor of the art room. The headache was completely gone and I became excited when the fact that Gilbert is going to be born two weeks from now finally dawned on me. I was internally celebrating this with myself when I suddenly realized something. Gilbert was born in Prussia. However, nowadays, Prussia doesn't exist anymore and that Gilbert is going to be born in East Germany two weeks from now. Not here in America. Same with Francis who was born in France and Lovino who was born in Rome. Even I myself was originally born in Spain.

What am I going to do!? My family came to America when I was around 8 but Francis and Gilbert came here around 6th grade and Lovino transferred here during his freshman year of high school.

There was nothing I could do but wait for about another decade and a half.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H.

* * *

It has already been another 15 years and I am now visible and can finally pass through those doors... But how much longer do I have to wait? Knowing that Lovino is alive in Italy right now. Francis and Gilbert are in America already but I miss my Lovi. I find that España comes out usually when I think about Lovino and get depressed and empty. He may act like an asshole but I think he's actually here to protect me at times like these. That's why he was born from my despair right?

Just like I've noticed, España took over again this time. However, he did something new that I never expected. He went to the airport and secretly stashed into an airplane heading for Italy, although how he did that amazed me but I guess you get some skills from stealing canvases for about 30 years.

Anyways, we safely got to Italy and eventually, Spain found the house where Lovino lived. I asked him how he knew but he just told me to stop bothering him and that he just knew. Like instincts.

He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After waiting for 5 seconds, his patience ran out and he kept repeating hitting the poor button. I told him to stop be so rude but he just muttered a small annoyed 'shut up.'

Suddenly, someone finally opened the front door and greeted us. Well, España. He looked like he could be the father of Lovino.

"Oh! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting sir! I was in the garden in the back so I couldn't hear the doorbell

"Yea. Where's Lovino?" España asked a bit rudely although it wasn't too noticeable.

"Are you friends with Lovino? Nice to meet you, I'm his father!" he said while extending his hand out.

España firmly grasped his hand and shook it. "Likewise. I'm Antonio. Is Lovino home yet?"

"No, not yet. It's only noon so he's still at school. Say, shouldn't you be at school too?"

"Don't go to school."

"What!? A youngster like you needs education in order to gain a bright future! Does your parents know about this!"

"Look, I'm just here for Lovino okay?"

"... Why don't you come in and sit down?" He offered as he stepped away from the doorway. España walked in and Lovino's father closed the door before leading us into the dining room.

"Sit down and I'll bring some snacks for you," he said as he walked in the direction of the kitchen.

He came back a while later with some cookies and tea.

"... You know, you really should be attending school, Antonio." I hear España mentally sigh as he reached for a cookie.

"Don't need to," he replied before stuffing the cookie into his mouth.

"But then how are you going to get a job in the future and support yourself?" He sighed and spoke again before España could interrupt, "I'm just worried about you, kid."

"No need to be."

He sighed again and there was silence for a minute before he spoke again. "So how do you know Lovino?"

"I knew him many years ago."

"Oh. So you knew him when he was in elementary or something?"

"I knew him many years before he was even born."

"What do you me-" Suddenly, his sentence was cut off when a phone went off in another part of the house.

"Pardon me, I need to get that." He stood up and walked out the dining room. As soon as he was out of sight, España stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He opened a few draws and began to search for something. When he opened a draw that contained all the knives, spoons, and forks, he grinned. He reached for one of the knives and hid it in his pocket.

_"What the hell are you doing!?" _I mentally asked. He ignored my question and walked back into the dining room and sat in his seat, continuing to eat his cookies. Lovino's father came back a minute later and sat back down as well.

"Sorry that took so long. It was a business call."

"Oh it was no problem... say, you said that you were in the garden before right? May I see how it looks like?"

At first Mr. Vargas looked a bit perplexed but agreed nonetheless. "Sure, right this way."

Oh dios, España was planning something. I just knew it.

When we reached the garden, there was a single apple tree in the center full of fresh apples ready for harvest. On one of the branches hung a swing and the garden was covered in beautiful flowers. We walked to the center by the apple tree and España turned towards Lovino's father.

"This garden is really beautiful and serene."

"Thank you, I tend it myself. Even made this swing for Lovino and his brother, but Lovino never seems to go on it."

"I see... but you know what else could make this garden even more gorgeous? Red." Suddenly España pulled the knife out and cut his stomach open. He screamed in pain and fell against the apple tree. España didn't stop though and continued to stab him multiple times. When Mr. Vargas kept screaming for help, España decapitated him. I couldn't do anything. I had watched España kill Lovino's father and didn't do anything. I didn't even tell him to stop. My mind was just blank and I felt sick.

He walked over to where Mr. Vargas' head fell off to and picked it up. He placed it on the swing and began to write a message on the apple tree in blood.

_I'll be waiting for you Lovino_

_Mi Amor_

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H.

* * *

After the incident with Lovino's father, España brought us back to America and now, it's been another three years. Right after we had came back, I painted the scenery of Lovino's garden with me and him in it in the walls of an empty room. I felt a bit guilty and tried to lift the burden by painting a nice scene of the garden.

España is in control most of the time now and he's been restless lately. I don't think he control himself any longer. He wants to see Lovino now and so do I.

But something strange happened today.

Someone walked into my house. People usually stay away from this house since it's a well known fact that it's haunted and España did not seem pleased. He had brutally killed the kid, even ripping his eyes out and sewing his mouth shut together. Then he continued to write a message on the mirror in the bathroom he killed the boy in. I don't know why but, I didn't really feel anything when the kid was murdered. I just wanted Lovino. Right now.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H.

* * *

A week later and España finally couldn't take it anymore. He wrote Lovino a letter and went to his house at night. He had found it using his instincts just like he had back in Italy and stuffed the letter into Lovino's notebook. I was quite surprised when España entered Lovino's room just to leave the letter. I thought he would've kidnapped Lovino or even looked at him, but he did no such thing. He just left the letter. I asked him why he didn't do anything, especially after all these years we've waited for, but he told me that the time would come tonight.

I felt really bad about leaving Lovino with such a suspicious letter but I couldn't do anything about it because España was in charge. However, secretly inside, I felt really happy. I'll finally be reunited with Lovino after so many years of waiting. I'm sure he'll be happy as well. I don't think any of this would've happened without España helping me.

* * *

A.P.H.ヘタリア.A.P.H.

* * *

When midnight finally rolled around, I couldn't help but feel excited. España had let me be the personality on the surface tonight because I can finally see Lovino. I heard knocking on the front door before someone opened the knob and walk in. Lovino is finally here! España had said to wait for him in the room where I had painted the garden. I hadn't asked why but I decided to trust him anyways because he had helped me reunite with Lovino. I grabbed a tomato as I passed the kitchen decided to stay in the room next to the one with the painting so I could surprise Lovino after he walks in. My clothes were a bit messy from when España killed the boy last week and I hadn't had a chance to wash them yet, but oh well, I'm sure Lovino wouldn't mind.

About an little more than an hour later I heard Lovino walking up the steps toward the room. After waiting for about five decades, I can finally see mi tomate again! I've waited for so long and now here he is. It took all my willpower to not burst out of the room and hug Lovino now. But I wanted to surprise him so I remained hidden.

I heard him open the door and walk into the room. After half a minute I decided it was finally time. Even if he hasn't met me in his second life yet, I'm sure still remembers me. Why else would he come here? He obviously came back for me!

I walked into the room and he turned around upon hearing my footsteps. His eyes widen and he looked shocked. He must have been surprised that I really waited for him after all these years and but was probably crying with joy on the inside. I gave him the first genuine smile I had made after all these years of loneliness. I was so happy. Lovino is finally here with me again!

"I was waiting for you Lovi! I've been waiting to see you again for all these past 50 years because I knew you'd come back for me! I've been so lonely Mi Amor..."

My smile faltered for a minute because Lovino hadn't said anything yet. I looked down and thought to myself that he must have been extremely thrilled to see me and just couldn't speak yet. I looked back up and smiled the biggest smile I had ever smiled in almost 50 years.

"But you're here now! Let's play just like we used to Lovi!" Maybe if I give him the right push then he can finally see that I'm really here with him now and this isn't a dream. I walked towards him and spread my arms open to hug him again after so long.

At last he finally spoke. "No... No! Stay away from me!"

What does he mean? Doesn't he want to hug me as well? He missed me so much so what's wrong? But before I could ask him, he fainted.

* * *

**Translations:**

**mon ami: my friend**

**arschloch: asshole**

**Espèce de salaud! Comment osez-vous tuez Gilbert! Je vais te tuer!: You bastard! How dare you kill Gilbert! I'll fucking kill you!**

**Ti amo/ Te amo: I love you**

**I'm sorry for lateness! orz. Btw, did you guys see Himapapa's blog update yesterday? It killed my feels, DAVIE**** T^T **!. So yeah... Hope you enjoyed this story.


	4. His Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. It belongs to Himaruya.**

* * *

Lovino's P.O.V.

When I woke up, I noticed two things. One, I was in a room that I was not familiar with. Two, there was a certain person with green eyes looking down at me with worry. Realization hit me and I sat up instantly. Unfortunately for the other person, I bashed my head into their face.

"Owwww Lovi... That hurt..." He whined holding his hands over his face.

Oh hell no. This was not happening. I did not just head butt a ghost in the face by accident. But here he was whining like a little kid in front of me. I also noticed that I was in his room. In his bed.

"What the fuck are you, you motherfucker!" I screamed.

He looked at me confused and tipped his head to the right. He stared at me with that look for 10 seconds before I got weird out.

"The fuck you staring at bastard!"

He then grinned "... Haha! Your face looks just like a tomato Lovi!"

Suddenly he hugged me tightly and nuzzled his face in my neck. "I've missed you so much Lovi..."

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I pushed him away and he almost fell out of the seat he was sitting in besides me. "I don't even fucking know you! Aren't you dead? How are you here? Are you a ghost?" I had so many more questions that I didn't even know what to asked next.

He gave me a hurt look and looked at me again. When the fuck will this bastard stop staring? Was there something on my face? I feel like his eyes can stare into... the core of my brains and that he knew everything about me.

"...Lovi..." He paused and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What is it you crazy bastard?" I know that I'm supposed to be feeling hatred because this asshole is some ghost that killed Papa and is probably stalking me or something, but instead I feel... relaxed around this him and it doesn't seem like he would be a threat to me... No! It's just his looks! If he didn't look so se- I mean, retarded, then he would seem more murderous.

"Don't you remember Lovi?"

"Remember what?" I spat.

"..."

"Oi, bastardo, you didn't answer any of my questions. I want answers."

"... I am Antonio..."

"No shit Sherlock," I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest. "I mean, aren't you dead?"

"How can I be dead if I'm alive now?"

"But aren't you a ghost or some spirit lurking around in this house, killing everyone!?"

He frowned slightly. "I'm not dead Lovi..." He grabbed my hand and placed it over his chest. "See?"

I could feel the warmth of his body underneath my palm and the beating of his heart. That's weird. Dead people are cold and their hearts don't beat. Holy fucking shit! I've probably turned schizophrenic and they're going to put me in a mental ward for seeing someone that died years ago. Then, I'd be stuck for life with all those morons, forced to eat jello! Before I could start hyperventilating, Antonio put my hand down.

"Also, I don't kill people."

Okay, what now? Did he just say that he doesn't kill people? That makes no fucking sense.

"But you killed Papa!"

"... Uhhh, about that Lovi... It was España."

"Really?" I deadpanned. "A fucking piece of land killed my father."

"No! España is a person!"

"Isn't 'España' Spanish for 'Spain' though?"

" Sí, but España is also the name of my alternative personality."

"What?"

"You see, ten years after you, Franny and Gil died, España came into existence since I felt really sad without you Lovi."

I looked at him with one of my brows raised. "Since when did I ever die? How do you know that perverted wine bastard and albino bastard? You've been making no sense."

"You really don't remember Lovi?"

"Remember what bastard!? What is there to remember!?" I suddenly felt frustrated. I have no idea what the fuck was happening and this bastard is making things more complicated. Can't he just explain everything to me already? How does he expect me to remember something that I've never experienced before?

He looked at me with what looked like misery in his eyes and sighed.

"... About 50 years ago, Lovi, the four of us were murdered. The two of us along with Gilbert and Francis. After that, I wo-"

"Woah, hold the fuck up. 50 years ago, you hung yourself, but here you are, alive and blabbering nonsense to me."

"No Lovi... You were alive 50 years ago. Same goes for Francis and Gilbert."

This time, I was the one that stared at him. I wasn't sure what to say and the tomato bastard took this as a sign to continue talking.

"The four of us were killed right here in this room. I woke up in a dark space and heard a voice talking to me. It told me that the three of you weren't suppose to die. It was only supposed to be me. That's why the voice told me to hold responsibility and granted me one wish to do so. Naturally, I wanted you guys to live the life you deserved and therefore made a wish for you guys to be reborn."

I let this new information sink in. So this bastard expects me to believe that we died and then a voice gave him a wish which he used to kind of revive us?

"Bullshit. I don't believe any of that shit you just said." _But then why is my heart rate increasing so much and what's this weird feeling?_

"Yeah, I kind of thought you wouldn't. But please just hear me out Lovi. Anyways, the voice said that I was to be reborn as well because of circumstances. It said that I was would be bound to this house and wouldn't age until you guys caught up. So, I'm guessing I'll probably start aging again soon. I think that my house is haunted to keep me isolated, but I'm not one hundred percent sure.

"As time went on, my family moved out and other families were killed by the supernatural forces here. I'm not sure exactly what happened to their bodies... but yeah. Obviously, rumors began to spread and I was all alone for years. I was lonely and I missed you so much Lovi. So, as a result, España was born. He's kind of like me, but he's a completely different person."

"Then who is he?" I asked.

Suddenly, Antonio tipped his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. I could feel the atmosphere around him change. I grabbed the blankets from around my waists and pulled it up towards my chest. Like that was going to totally protect me.

He lifted his head again and grinned. It wasn't a kind smile but rather a seductive smirk. Okay, I may be bi, but right now, I felt totally gay because how does someone so sexy turn even more, well, sexy? Not that I would ever tell that bastard out loud, but still.

"Hola, mi tomate. I'm España."

Abruptly, he got up from the chair and firmly held a tight grasped onto my wrists. I barely had time to register into my mind what was happening before he pushed me back into the bed, crawled on top of me and began to kiss the fuck out of me. I tried to turn my head away but he let go of my wrists and cupped my face. I used this chance to push against his shoulders but he held my face tightly and began to nip at my bottom lip. When I refused to open my mouth, he removed his left hand from my cheek and slid it up my shirt. I gasped from surprise and España took that moment to push his tongue past my lips and I felt the hot muscle begin to explore every inch of my mouth. I moaned when I felt his hand pinch my right nipple. You know what, screw this. There was a hot Spaniard kissing me right now with his hand up my shirt. I decided to put my pride away for just this once and kissed him back while wrapping my hands around his neck. I could feel him smirk against my lips and we continued to battle for dominance before I broke it from lack of oxygen.

I panted and looked at España. He was still smirking and I quickly unwrapped my arms and turned my face to the right. I couldn't get up since he was still hovering above me.

"The fuck that was for bastard?" I asked.

"Just wanted to taste you for the first time. I have Antonio's memories but I've never experienced them."

"... Do you mind getting off me?"

"No."

I squeaked, in a totally manly way, of course, when España suddenly laid his head down on my chest and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Get the fuck off you bastardo!" I tried to pull him off me but that was pretty difficult to do since his whole body weight was on top of me.

"Fine... Antonio is complaining so much anyways."

Suddenly, that_ feeling _I get when I'm near Antonio returns.

"LOVI!" Antonio hugs me tighter and buries his face into my neck just like when I had woken up earlier.

"It's not fair Lovi! How come España gets to kiss you and I don't? I've waited for 50 years!" He pouted and gave me the puppy eyes. God, they were almost as bad as Feli's if not, even worse. I was almost tempted to let that bastard kiss me.

"No."

"But why not Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

"Because you need to get off me dammit!"

"... Okay." The tomato bastard let go of me and sat back down in the chair. I was surprised because I thought he would've just started to molest me or something because he's 'waited for 50 years.' He must have a lot of patience.

I sat up on the bed and waited a moment to see what Antonio would do. He didn't do anything but stare again so I took this chance to ask another question.

"What time is it bastard? I want to go home..." There was sunlight in the room and it looked about early morning. There is school today so Feliciano and nonno must be up already. Knowing them, they would probably freak out, panic, and then call the police and cause a huge commotion.

Antonio looked at the clock on top of his desk which I had somewhat failed to noticed.

"It's 8:47."

SHIT SHIT SHIT. If I don't get home soon, Feliciano will probably go hysteric just like that time Papa was killed. Fucking Antonio and España. I want to feel angry at them right now and just break their head off, but I'm worried about Feli and there's just something strange about Antonio.

"I need to get home. Right now," I say, while throwing the blanket off me and swinging my legs over the bed.

"NO! DON'T GO LOVI!" The bastard stands up and throws himself on me which caused the both of us to fall back onto the bed.

"What the hell! I need to get home!" I pushed him off and stood up again. He looked at me with a panicked expression but I ignored it and turned towards the door. He followed after me as I began to speed walk down the hall towards the staircase.

"Please don't leave me Lovi. I've missed you so much."

"Look bastard, do I need to say this a million times? I need to get home!"

"But Lovi! Haven't you missed me too!?"

As I reached the front door, I turned around to face Antonio and see that he looked very anxious.

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't 'remember' anything."

"... Then I'll help you remember. So please, don't leave..."

"I need to see my fratellino. He's probably having a breakdown since I'm gone."

He looks down and seem to be considering something before looking me back in the eyes.

"...You'll be back right, sí?

"..." What do I say? I could lie, say yes, leave and forget this whole incident but I feel like I can't do that to this bastard. But do I want to come back? He's so mysterious and there's an aura around him. It feels like I know him from somewhere although I'm quite sure we haven't met before. His whole being just has a certain vibe to it.

" ...Sì, Antonio. I'll be back. I'll visit you next chance I get."

His face seemed to lit up before I even finished saying the phrase.

"Really!?" He asked excitedly. God, I could see the gay sparkling stars in his eyes.

" Sì."

"Thanks Lovi!" He hugs me and quickly pecked my cheek.

"CHIGI!" I made to head butt him but he quickly moved away from me and barely dodged the attack.

"Heheh! Lovi looks just like a tomato!"

"Fucking bastard! I'm leaving!" I screamed as I open the door.

"Alright! I'll see you later mi tomate~" He winks at me and I quickly turned around before my face got any redder. I walked out the house and toward the direction where the trail is. When I looked back, Antonio is waving at me with that goofy smile on his face. I turned around and walked down the trail that lead back to the bus stop. After walking for a few minutes, I reached the bus stop and waited for my ride.

I sighed and thought about everything that happened to me this morning. What Antonio said is completely unbelievable but yet, I feel like it's all true. That he didn't lie to me. That it was España. But aren't they almost the same person anyways? Antonio said that they were alike but not the same, so it wasn't Antonio that killed Papa right? Aarrgh! This was so frustrating! I should just forget that I ever met those bastards!

_Wait a minute... I didn't ask España why he killed Papa! Dammit! Fucking bastard distracted me!_

I was so confused and lost in thought about what I should do and how I should feel about all this, that I didn't notice the bus had arrived.

"Hey kid! Are ya goin' to get on?" The driver shouted with a annoyed look on his face.

I cursed under my breath and walked onto the bus. I paid the fare and headed towards the back. After sitting down next to the window, I stared as the scenery past by.

Even though I was watching the buildings blur, I wasn't paying any attention. Instead, my mind was set on a certain Spaniard with green eyes. I wanted to stop thinking about him, to forget, to continue my life like before. But my mind wouldn't stop flowing with thoughts about him and my chest wouldn't stop getting this _feeling._ It felt so... odd, but at the same time, so familiar. Like somehow remembering the lyrics to an old song from years ago.

Why can't I stop!? Why is everything so confusing!? I wished that bastard hadn't interrupted my life! Everything felt so much more difficult. He should've just stayed at home and eat his fucking damn tomatoes and churros that he loves so much!

_Wait. How did I know he likes churros?_

* * *

**Hey... Remember when I first started this story, it was meant to be a two-shot? Then in chapter 2, I said I was going to add one more chapter that explained Antonio's story... But yea... I didn't really expect people to say that they wanted me to continue... so uh, I couldn't really _not_ continue heheh... This chapter was a bit hard to write since I didn't plan the story any further... I feel like it's a bit rushed and I'm not so great at writing the "correct" of English... I'm not really content with this chapter but, its already been like 10 days since I updated chapter 3 ****and don't really know how to fix this chapter **so yea... There are still so much questions to be answered in this story! Hope it's not too confusing. I'll try to clear things up in further chapters C:

**So yea, I've decided that this two-shot will now be a story! But it might take a while since I still have to work out the plot a bit and then there's school... But I really appreciate all the feedback you guys have given me!**


End file.
